Devoted of Heironeous
The devoted of Heironeous are paragons of honor and duty. They are both cherished and feared by the common law-abiding folk, as their stern gaze seems ever judgemental. Only the foolish or ignorant would dare try to harm innocents in the presence of a devoted. Should you find yourself challenging a devoted of Heironeous, remember this: You can't run from Heaven. Statistics * Hit Die: d10 * Alignment: Any * Religion: Heironeous * Weapon Proficiencies: Simple and martial weapons. * Armor Proficiencies: All armors and shields. * Skill points at 1st Level: 4 + Int modifier * Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 4 + Int modifier Progression Table Special Features Judgement of the Heavens Once per day, a devoted can call out to the powers of his god to aid in his struggle against evil. As a swift action, the devoted chooses one target within sight to judge. If this target is not a follower of the five, the devoted adds his Charisma modifier (if any) to his attack and damage rolls made against the target of his judgement. In addition, while judgement of the heavens is in effect, the devoted gains a deflection bonus equal to his Charisma modifier (if any) to his AC against attacks made by the target of the judgement. If the devoted targets a creature that is a follower of the five, the judgement is wasted with no effect. The judgement effect remains until the target is dead or until the devoted rests and regains his uses of this ability. At 4th level, and at every three levels thereafter, the devoted may use judgement of the heavens one additional time per day. Heavenly Power This represents the power granted to the devoted by Heironeous, this is the power that fuels the abilities he gains from the divine. A devoted gains power equal to level + charisma modifier, and can use these points on any ability he has been granted as he sees fit. Heavenly Touch A devoted can heal his own wounds, or smite his enemies with heavenly wrath. Each use of this ability cost 1 power. The devoted can heal for 1d6 points of damage per two devoted levels, maximum 10d6 at level 20. Using this ability is a standard action. As an alternative, the devoted can use this ability to bring the wrath of the heavens down on his foes. He can as a move action make a touch attack, if the attack hits, he can inflict 1d6 points of lightning damage for every 2 devoted levels he poses, up to maximum 10d6 at level 20. Oath to Heironeous Every devoted must make oaths to Heironeous in order to gain his blessings. Usually two oaths are required by the divine, but sometimes Heironeous can be particularly strict with his followers and give them a harder dogma to follow. The devoted see this as a blessing, because Heironeous is righteous and would only give such a strict dogma to a person who is destined for great things. Should a devoted break his oath, he will lose all his class abilities. The only way to return to grace is by doing a rigorous task set to him, by his church or an intermediary from the divine. He can also seek redemption from a powerful follower of the faith (a priest that can cast atonement). Oath examples: These are just examples, there are a multitude of oaths. A player and gm agrees to the oaths that fit the chosen god and character. Oath examples * Offering of earthly goods: Give half of the gold you earn to the poor and those in need. * Help the weak: When you a place with poor or destitute people you will try to help, maybe put up soup kitchens etc. This will also be a setting where if the devoted enters a tyrannical country, he can plan to help the people in the long run by toppling the tyranny etc. * Hunt the wicked: Your oath is to hunt down and either redeem or kill all the followers of an evil church, religion or cult etc. * Servitude: You are obliged to help the churches of your religion when they need it, be it to defend it, deliver a critical message or other major events, a priest of the faith know better than to task a devoted with menial tasks like cleaning, maintenance etc. *Protection: You swear to use your power to protect the church, religion and interests of Heironeous. Thus if a temple is in danger they can call upon you and you are obliged to help protect them. * Spread the word: You swear an oath that you will bring Heironeous words around the world and convert the unknowing. By choosing this oath you accept that as long as your legs can carry you, you will travel the road and you will hold sermons and speeches to spread the word. * Only speak the truth: You swear an oath to never lie, or intentionally speak falsely. Heironeous Grace At 2nd level, a devoted gains a bonus equal to his Charisma modifier (if any) on all saving throws. Courage of the Heavens A faithful devoted knows he is being watched over by Heironeous and is bolstered by this fact. When he faces opposition and mayhem he takes great comfort from this knowledge, thus a devoted is immune to fear and fear effects. Heavenly steed Upon reaching 4th level, the devoted gains the service of an unusually intelligent, strong, and loyal steed to serve in his crusade. This mount is usually a heavy warhorse (for a Medium devoted) or a war pony (for a small devoted). Once per day, as a full-round action, the devoted may magically call his mount from the celestial realm. The mount immediately appears adjacent to the devoted and remains for 2 hours per devoted level; it may be dismissed at any time as a free action. The mount is the same creature each time it is summoned, though the devoted may release a particular mount from service (if it has grown too old to join his crusade, for instance). Each time the mount is called, it appears fully restored, no matter the condition it left in. The mount also appears wearing or carrying any gear it had when it was last dismissed (including barding, saddle, saddlebags, and the like). Calling a mount is a conjuration (calling) effect. Equal to a spell level 1/3 the devoted’s level. Should the devoted’s mount die, it immediately disappears, leaving behind any equipment it was carrying. The devoted may not summon another mount for thirty days or until he gains a devoted level, whichever comes first. Using this ability to call a mount cost 2 power points per use. The mount uses the stats of a druid’s animal companion to determine the stats and progression of the mount. It has a starting intelligence of 6 that increase by 1 every 4th level. Heironeous Power At level 5 the devoted gains the ability to call Heironeous power to bear, allowing the devoted to enhance his weapon as a move action by calling upon the aid of Heironeous. This ability only works on longswords, favored weapon of Heironeous and only when the devoted is wielding it. The devoted can spend 2 power to activate this ability, and it lasts for 5 rounds when activated. When the devoted have called for aid the weapon shed blue light as a torch. Level 5: +1d6 lightning damage. Level 8: +1 enhancement bonus to attack and damage. This bonus stacks with permanent enhancement bonus on a magic item, up to maximum +5. Level 11: +2 enhancement bonus to attack and damage. Duration increases to 10 rounds. Level 14: +2d6 lightning damage. Level 17: +3 enhancement bonus to attack and damage. Level 20: The weapon gains the speed special ability. Duration increases to 1 min/ level. Detect Evil The devoted gains the ability to detect the evil around him, and can activate this ability as a swift action. This works as the spell in PHB. The devoted can use this ability at will. Heavenly Wrath Upon gaining this blessing the devoted is truly becoming a champion of Heironeous, he raises his arm to the heavens and call out, and out of thin air a javelin of pure lightning appears. He can throw this javelin in the same round he calls it, and it deals 1d6/lvl points of lightning damage. It has a range of 120 feet, and you must make a normal attack roll to hit. This ability costs 2 power to use. Steed of Lightning Nothing can stop the devoted or his mount on their crusade, and often speed is of the essence. Heironeous sees this and grants the steed a swift boon. The steed gains +20 feet base speed. Steed of the Heavens When this boon is granted to the devoted’s steed it grows majestic wings of almost transparent blue feathers. The steed gains the ability to fly with good maneuverability at a speed of 80ft. Champion of the Heavens This is the epiphany of blessings any devoted can be granted. When a devoted is granted this boon parts of his soul ascend. As a full round action, the devoted opens himself up to the will of Heironeous and let it pour into his very being. This changes his appearance into something angelic. He sprouts wings on his back granting him perfect flying whit 60 ft. speed, and gains +4 divine bonus to strength, +2 divine bonus to constitution and a +4 divine bonus to charisma. He gains +4 divine bonus to ac and immunity to lightning. He can raise his hand up in the air and spend 4 power to call down a mighty javelin of lightning, and toss it at his enemies. It has a range of 300 feet, and the devoted makes a normal attack roll to see if he hits his primary target, it then arcs out to one secondary target/level (each of which must be within 30 ft. of the primary target, and the bolt misses if he would have missed them with his attack). He can use this ability for 1 round / 2 levels. Category:Classes